Time delay multiplexing (TDM) provides a way of sharing a communication link. A communication channel is divided into a number of digital channels or data streams such that the link sharing can be adapted to the traffic demands of the data streams. TDM can be used to share resources across time.
Some existing circuit architecture can increase throughput of a time-multiplexed circuit by exploiting a vast set of light weight flip-flops (FFs). For example, by duplicating the datapath and/or pipelines, the throughput of a circuit can be doubled. The duplication method, however, can be impractical for circuits with more complicated control logic, because it requires significant work to re-design and reproduce the duplicated circuit part. Other methods to improve the throughput include using designated hardware to implement a pre-designed and fixed TDM architecture in order to increase the density of a device. The designated hardware can incur a fixed architectural overhead to the circuit, such as extra hardware to swap between time slices in order to implement the TDM scheme.